Electric motors are often used to drive a work piece. The connection between the output of the motor and the driven work piece may be through drive linkage. The output force of the electric drive motor can be significant. If the work piece should encounter excessive resistance to movement or have its movement stopped by an obstacle, the output force of the drive motor may result in damage to the connection linkage.